Season 38 Showcases
The showcases from Season 38. Gallery The First Showcases of the 38th Season (September 21, 2009, #4831K) showcasesseason38premiere1.jpg showcasesseason38premiere2.jpg showcasesseason38premiere3.jpg showcasesseason38premiere4.jpg showcasesseason38premiere5.jpg showcasesseason38premiere6.jpg showcasesseason38premiere7.jpg showcasesseason38premiere8.jpg showcasesseason38premiere9.jpg showcasesseason38premiere10.jpg showcasesseason38premiere11.jpg showcasesseason38premiere12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $38,768. showcasesseason38premiere13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $31,511. showcasesseason38premiere14.jpg showcasesseason38premiere15.jpg showcasesseason38premiere16.jpg showcasesseason38premiere17.jpg showcasesseason38premiere18.jpg showcasesseason38premiere19.jpg showcasesseason38premiere20.jpg showcasesseason38premiere21.jpg showcasesseason38premiere22.jpg Halloween Showcases (October 30, 2009, #4885K) showcaseshalloween2009-1.jpg showcaseshalloween2009-2.jpg showcaseshalloween2009-3.jpg showcaseshalloween2009-4.jpg showcaseshalloween2009-5.jpg showcaseshalloween2009-6.jpg showcaseshalloween2009-7.jpg showcaseshalloween2009-8.jpg showcaseshalloween2009-9.jpg showcaseshalloween2009-10.jpg showcaseshalloween2009-11.jpg showcaseshalloween2009-12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $19,399. showcaseshalloween2009-13.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $27,954. showcaseshalloween2009-14.jpg|Loretta has won a total of $20,324. showcaseshalloween2009-15.jpg showcaseshalloween2009-16.jpg showcaseshalloween2009-17.jpg showcaseshalloween2009-18.jpg showcaseshalloween2009-19.jpg showcaseshalloween2009-20.jpg The 7,000th Show Showcases (November 5, 2009, #4894K) showcases7000thshow1.jpg showcases7000thshow2.jpg showcases7000thshow3.jpg showcases7000thshow4.jpg showcases7000thshow5.jpg showcases7000thshow6.jpg showcases7000thshow7.jpg showcases7000thshow8.jpg showcases7000thshow9.jpg showcases7000thshow10.jpg showcases7000thshow11.jpg showcases7000thshow12.jpg showcases7000thshow13.jpg showcases7000thshow14.jpg showcases7000thshow15.jpg showcases7000thshow16.jpg showcases7000thshow17.jpg showcases7000thshow18.jpg showcases7000thshow19.jpg showcases7000thshow20.jpg|The ARP of Justine's showcase is $29,631. showcases7000thshow21.jpg|The ARP of Heather's showcase is $38,474. showcases7000thshow22.jpg showcases7000thshow23.jpg showcases7000thshow24.jpg showcases7000thshow25.jpg showcases7000thshow26.jpg Veteran's Day Showcases (November 11, 2009, #4903K) showcasesveterans2009-1.jpg showcasesveterans2009-2.jpg showcasesveterans2009-3.jpg showcasesveterans2009-4.jpg showcasesveterans2009-5.jpg showcasesveterans2009-6.jpg showcasesveterans2009-7.jpg showcasesveterans2009-8.jpg showcasesveterans2009-9.jpg showcasesveterans2009-10.jpg showcasesveterans2009-11.jpg showcasesveterans2009-12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $73,161. showcasesveterans2009-13.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $61,250. showcasesveterans2009-14.jpg showcasesveterans2009-15.jpg showcasesveterans2009-16.jpg showcasesveterans2009-17.jpg showcasesveterans2009-18.jpg Thanksgiving Showcases (November 25, 2009, #4923K) showcasesthanksgiving2009-1.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2009-2.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2009-3.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2009-4.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2009-5.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2009-6.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2009-7.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2009-8.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2009-9.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2009-10.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2009-11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $46,299. showcasesthanksgiving2009-12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $27,445. showcasesthanksgiving2009-13.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2009-14.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2009-15.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2009-16.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2009-17.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2009-18.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2009-19.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 1 (December 21, 2009, #4961K) showcases(12-21-2009)1.jpg showcases(12-21-2009)2.jpg showcases(12-21-2009)3.jpg showcases(12-21-2009)4.jpg showcases(12-21-2009)5.jpg Presented by Wayne Brady from "Let's Make A Deal" showcases(12-21-2009)6.jpg showcases(12-21-2009)7.jpg showcases(12-21-2009)8.jpg showcases(12-21-2009)9.jpg|$3,000 in Cash showcases(12-21-2009)10.jpg showcases(12-21-2009)11.jpg showcases(12-21-2009)12.jpg showcases(12-21-2009)13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $29,584. showcases(12-21-2009)14.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $53,411. showcases(12-21-2009)15.jpg showcases(12-21-2009)16.jpg showcases(12-21-2009)17.jpg showcases(12-21-2009)18.jpg showcases(12-21-2009)19.jpg showcases(12-21-2009)20.jpg showcases(12-21-2009)21.jpg showcases(12-21-2009)22.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 2 (December 22, 2009, #4962K) showcases(12-22-2009)1.jpg showcases(12-22-2009)2.jpg showcases(12-22-2009)3.jpg showcases(12-22-2009)4.jpg showcases(12-22-2009)5.jpg showcases(12-22-2009)6.jpg showcases(12-22-2009)7.jpg showcases(12-22-2009)8.jpg showcases(12-22-2009)9.jpg showcases(12-22-2009)10.jpg showcases(12-22-2009)11.jpg showcases(12-22-2009)12.jpg showcases(12-22-2009)13.jpg showcases(12-22-2009)14.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $21,806. showcases(12-22-2009)15.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $45,956. showcases(12-22-2009)16.jpg|Lawanda has won a total of $28,121. showcases(12-22-2009)17.jpg showcases(12-22-2009)18.jpg showcases(12-22-2009)19.jpg showcases(12-22-2009)20.jpg showcases(12-22-2009)21.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 3 (December 23, 2009, #4963K) showcases(12-23-2009)1.jpg showcases(12-23-2009)2.jpg showcases(12-23-2009)3.jpg showcases(12-23-2009)4.jpg showcases(12-23-2009)5.jpg Presented by Scott Hartnell & Mark Sarvard via Satellite showcases(12-23-2009)6.jpg showcases(12-23-2009)7.jpg showcases(12-23-2009)8.jpg showcases(12-23-2009)9.jpg showcases(12-23-2009)10.jpg showcases(12-23-2009)11.jpg showcases(12-23-2009)12.jpg showcases(12-23-2009)13.jpg showcases(12-23-2009)14.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $26,821. showcases(12-23-2009)15.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $23,951. showcases(12-23-2009)16.jpg showcases(12-23-2009)17.jpg showcases(12-23-2009)18.jpg showcases(12-23-2009)19.jpg showcases(12-23-2009)20.jpg showcases(12-23-2009)21.jpg showcases(12-23-2009)22.jpg Christmas Eve Showcases (December 24, 2009, #4964K) showcaseschristmaseve2009-1.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2009-2.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2009-3.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2009-4.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2009-5.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2009-6.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2009-7.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2009-8.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2009-9.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2009-10.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2009-11.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2009-12.jpg|Trip to Tortolla, Virgin Islands showcaseschristmaseve2009-13.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2009-14.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2009-15.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2009-16.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2009-17.jpg|The ARP of Rebecca's showcase is $24,414. showcaseschristmaseve2009-18.jpg|The ARP of Meghan's showcase is $19,982. showcaseschristmaseve2009-19.jpg|It's a double overbid! showcaseschristmaseve2009-20.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2009-21.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2009-22.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2009-23.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2009-24.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2009-25.jpg The Best of 2009 Special Showcases (December 31, 2009, #4974K) showcasesbestof2009special1.jpg showcasesbestof2009special2.jpg showcasesbestof2009special3.jpg showcasesbestof2009special4.jpg showcasesbestof2009special5.jpg showcasesbestof2009special6.jpg showcasesbestof2009special7.jpg showcasesbestof2009special8.jpg showcasesbestof2009special9.jpg showcasesbestof2009special10.jpg showcasesbestof2009special11.jpg|The ARP of Juan's showcase is $38,120. showcasesbestof2009special12.jpg|The ARP of Daniel's showcase is $74,615. showcasesbestof2009special13.jpg showcasesbestof2009special14.jpg showcasesbestof2009special15.jpg showcasesbestof2009special16.jpg Super Bowl XLIV Showcases (February 5, 2010, #5025K) Presented by Eric Dickerson showcases(2-5-2010)1.jpg showcases(2-5-2010)2.jpg showcases(2-5-2010)3.jpg showcases(2-5-2010)4.jpg showcases(2-5-2010)5.jpg showcases(2-5-2010)6.jpg Presented by Jim Nance & Phil Simms via Satellite showcases(2-5-2010)7.jpg showcases(2-5-2010)8.jpg showcases(2-5-2010)9.jpg showcases(2-5-2010)10.jpg showcases(2-5-2010)11.jpg showcases(2-5-2010)12.jpg showcases(2-5-2010)13.jpg|The ARP of Samuel's showcase is $21,625. showcases(2-5-2010)14.jpg|The ARP of Alfred's showcase is $38,041. showcases(2-5-2010)15.jpg|Samuel has won a total of $24,287. showcases(2-5-2010)16.jpg showcases(2-5-2010)17.jpg showcases(2-5-2010)18.jpg showcases(2-5-2010)19.jpg showcases(2-5-2010)20.jpg showcases(2-5-2010)21.jpg showcases(2-5-2010)22.jpg Valentine's Day Showcases (February 12, 2010, #5035K) showcasesvalentinesday2010-1.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2010-2.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2010-3.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2010-4.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2010-5.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2010-6.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2010-7.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2010-8.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2010-9.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2010-10.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2010-11.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $48,166. showcasesvalentinesday2010-12.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $45,848. showcasesvalentinesday2010-13.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2010-14.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2010-15.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2010-16.jpg Drew's 500th Show Showcases (March 10, 2010, #5073K) showcasesdrews500thshow1.jpg showcasesdrews500thshow2.jpg showcasesdrews500thshow3.jpg showcasesdrews500thshow4.jpg|$5,000 in Cash showcasesdrews500thshow5.jpg showcasesdrews500thshow6.jpg showcasesdrews500thshow7.jpg|$500 in Cash showcasesdrews500thshow8.jpg showcasesdrews500thshow9.jpg|Another $500 in Cash showcasesdrews500thshow10.jpg showcasesdrews500thshow11.jpg|Another $500 in Cash showcasesdrews500thshow12.jpg showcasesdrews500thshow13.jpg showcasesdrews500thshow14.jpg|The ARP of Ariana's showcase is $39,908. showcasesdrews500thshow15.jpg|The ARP of Mary's showcase is $20,853. showcasesdrews500thshow16.jpg|Mary has won a total of $22,483. showcasesdrews500thshow17.jpg showcasesdrews500thshow18.jpg showcasesdrews500thshow19.jpg showcasesdrews500thshow20.jpg showcasesdrews500thshow21.jpg St. Patrick's Day Showcases (March 17, 2010, #5083K) showcasesstpatricksday2010-1.jpg showcasesstpatricksday2010-2.jpg showcasesstpatricksday2010-3.jpg showcasesstpatricksday2010-4.jpg showcasesstpatricksday2010-5.jpg showcasesstpatricksday2010-6.jpg|$2,000 in Cash showcasesstpatricksday2010-7.jpg showcasesstpatricksday2010-8.jpg showcasesstpatricksday2010-9.jpg showcasesstpatricksday2010-10.jpg|The ARP of Jennifer's showcase is $40,986. showcasesstpatricksday2010-11.jpg|The ARP of Kendra's showcase is $23,216. showcasesstpatricksday2010-12.jpg showcasesstpatricksday2010-13.jpg showcasesstpatricksday2010-14.jpg showcasesstpatricksday2010-15.jpg showcasesstpatricksday2010-16.jpg showcasesstpatricksday2010-17.jpg showcasesstpatricksday2010-18.jpg showcasesstpatricksday2010-19.jpg April Fools Day Showcases (April 1, 2010, #5104K) showcasesaprilfools2010-1.jpg showcasesaprilfools2010-2.jpg showcasesaprilfools2010-3.jpg showcasesaprilfools2010-4.jpg showcasesaprilfools2010-5.jpg showcasesaprilfools2010-6.jpg showcasesaprilfools2010-7.jpg showcasesaprilfools2010-8.jpg showcasesaprilfools2010-9.jpg|"Wait! One second. We can't have the same show.. Mimi!" showcasesaprilfools2010-10.jpg|"We can't have the exact same showcase! Mimi!" showcasesaprilfools2010-11.jpg|"I'm not done yet. Tell them announcer monkey." showcasesaprilfools2010-12.jpg showcasesaprilfools2010-13.jpg showcasesaprilfools2010-14.jpg showcasesaprilfools2010-15.jpg|The ARP of Top Winner Pat's showcase is $46,645. showcasesaprilfools2010-16.jpg|The ARP of Runner-Up Pat's showcase is $63,901. showcasesaprilfools2010-17.jpg showcasesaprilfools2010-18.jpg showcasesaprilfools2010-19.jpg showcasesaprilfools2010-20.jpg showcasesaprilfools2010-21.jpg showcasesaprilfools2010-22.jpg Mother's Day Showcases (May 7, 2010, #5155K) showcasesmothersday2010-1.jpg showcasesmothersday2010-2.jpg showcasesmothersday2010-3.jpg showcasesmothersday2010-4.jpg showcasesmothersday2010-5.jpg showcasesmothersday2010-6.jpg showcasesmothersday2010-7.jpg showcasesmothersday2010-8.jpg showcasesmothersday2010-9.jpg showcasesmothersday2010-10.jpg showcasesmothersday2010-11.jpg showcasesmothersday2010-12.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $25,883. showcasesmothersday2010-13.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $39,724. showcasesmothersday2010-14.jpg showcasesmothersday2010-15.jpg showcasesmothersday2010-16.jpg showcasesmothersday2010-17.jpg showcasesmothersday2010-18.jpg The 4th of July Showcases featuring Chuck Finley (July 2, 2010, #5215K) showcases(7-2-2010)1.jpg showcases(7-2-2010)2.jpg showcases(7-2-2010)3.jpg showcases(7-2-2010)4.jpg showcases(7-2-2010)5.jpg showcases(7-2-2010)6.jpg showcases(7-2-2010)7.jpg showcases(7-2-2010)8.jpg showcases(7-2-2010)9.jpg|2 Tickets to an MLB Game All-Star Game in Anaheim showcases(7-2-2010)10.jpg showcases(7-2-2010)11.jpg|$1,000 MasterCard Gift Card showcases(7-2-2010)12.jpg showcases(7-2-2010)13.jpg showcases(7-2-2010)14.jpg showcases(7-2-2010)15.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $40,580. showcases(7-2-2010)16.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $24,685. showcases(7-2-2010)17.jpg showcases(7-2-2010)18.jpg showcases(7-2-2010)19.jpg showcases(7-2-2010)20.jpg showcases(7-2-2010)21.jpg showcases(7-2-2010)22.jpg showcases(7-2-2010)23.jpg Category:Showcases